


Lollipop Kind Of Love

by stayzen (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Donghyuck is determined, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mark Smokes, like look at the title, this is just pure fluff, though not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stayzen
Summary: Donghyuck just wants Mark to stop smoking.





	Lollipop Kind Of Love

Donghyuck is walking to school. It is the first day of senior year in high school. But more importantly it is Mark’s 19th birthday. And Donghyuck has the perfect gift for him.

When Donghyuck arrives, he spots Mark standing next to the school gates. Surprise, surprise, the older is smoking again. Donghyuck sighs. Mark has developed a habit of smoking during the summer and Donghyuck hates it.

He doesn’t usually mind if people smoke, it’s their business anyway. But now it is about Mark, so of course Donghyuck cares. They have been constantly warned about the dangers of smoking, so Donghyuck can’t wrap his head around why Mark would want to start doing it in the first place. Smoking destroys the lungs and teeth, causes cancer and other illnesses, makes skin look older, is expensive as hell and smells so bad. Donghyuck is worried for Mark.

Mark is Donghyuck’s best friend, his longtime crush and his favorite person in the world. Donghyuck wants Mark to live forever but it’s not happening if the older keeps on smoking.

Donghyuck walks up to Mark, grabs the cigarette from his mouth, drops it on the ground and stomps on it multiple times.

“Donghyuck, what the hell! Do you know how expensive those are?” Mark exclaims, eyes wide.

“Indeed I do. You should use all that money to something else. Like nicotine gum. Or lollipops”, Donghyuck says and grabs Mark’s arm. He starts to drag the older across the school yard to the doors. He won’t allow Mark light up a new cigarette. Mark grumbles something.

They go in to the classroom and are met with the sight of Jeno and Renjun. The two boys are sitting at the back of the class and have reserved two seats for Donghyuck and Mark. Donghyuck and Mark plop down to the seats in front of them.

“Hey guys! Happy birthday Mark” Jeno greets and gives them his famous eyesmile.

“Thanks”, Mark smiles. He and Renjun also exchange greetings.

“What makes you look so grumpy?” Renjun then asks Donghyuck.

“Mr. Smokes right here”, Donghyuck tells dryly and motions towards Mark.

“I hear you”, Jeno sighs. He doesn’t like the smoking thing any more than Donghyuck. Mark rolls his eyes.

“But anyways! Mark, I've got a birthday gift for you!” Donghyuck’s demeanor switches to excited.

“Really?” Mark asks, little surprised but sounding happy. Donghyuck hums and digs the present out of his bag. It is a square packet wrapped in gift wrapping paper and decorated with pretty ribbon. He hands it to Mark.

“Thank you, Donghyuck!” Mark says and gives Donghyuck a beautiful smile. He starts to unwrap the gift. Donghyuck is fighting the grin that tries to break onto his face.

Mark peels off the wrapping paper and it reveals a small cardboard box. He opens the box and pulls out the actual gift from inside. It is three packets of nicotine gum. Mark’s face falls. Renjun, Jeno and Donghyuck burst out laughing.

“Donghyuck, you’re a genius!” Jeno exclaims and he and Donghyuck do fist bump. Then Donghyuck turns to Mark who’s pouting now.

“Happy birthday, love! Use those well!” Donghyuck says happily and gives Mark a hug. The older can’t help it when a small smile tugs the corners of his lips.

\-----

Couple days later and Mark still smokes and haven’t use the nicotine gums at all. Donghyuck has a new plan. They’re on a break and Mark has gone out to smoke. Donghyuck goes out to find him.

Mark is standing just outside the school gates, since it’s prohibited to smoke on school premises. Donghyuck walks up behind Mark and pulls out a tiny water pistol from his pocket. When the older has the cigarette drawn to his lips, Donghyuck jumps in front of him and squirts water from the pistol right to the cigarette, effectively putting it out. Donghyuck is very happy for his aiming skills right now.

Mark gapes at the wet cigarette and then at Donghyuck. Donghyuck smiles sweetly at him. After a while Mark bursts out laughing.

“Oh my God, I can’t be even annoyed, that was so cute!” the older says in between laughing. He drops the wet cigarette and throws his one hand over Donghyuck’s shoulder. He pinches the younger’s cheek.

“Let’s go inside”, Mark says.

\-----

A week later and still no progress. Donghyuck, Jeno and Renjun are sitting in the cafeteria eating their lunches. Mark hasn’t arrived yet and Donghyuck has a pretty good idea why that is. After a while Mark comes and sits down next to Donghyuck.

“Gosh, you reek”, Donghyuck scrunches his nose in distaste and moves his chair further away from Mark. The older sighs.

“Could you just stop mentioning my smoking in every possible turn?” Mark asks frustrated.

“No”, Donghyuck answers immediately.

“Why? Why can’t you just accept this and move on?”

“Because I fucking care about, okay!” Donghyuck becomes now angry. “Smoking destroys your health and I don’t want that to happen to you!” he jumps up from his seat. Donghyuck grabs the packet of nicotine gum he has started to carry with him in hopes that some day Mark would rather take them than a cigarette, from his pocket and throws Mark in the head with it.

“You’re a fucking idiot”, he hisses and walks away. The three boys sitting in the table watch him go with wide eyes. Mark is rubbing his head with his hand.

\-----

Mark and Donghyuck eventually clear the dispute, but nothing really changes. Mark still smokes and Donghyuck still keeps being pissed about it. So now it is the time for Donghyuck’s last idea to get Mark stop smoking.

It is their last break of the day. Donghyuck goes to the toilet while the others stay in the classroom. When Donghyuck comes back, he briskly walks to his seat next to Mark and says with finality:

“Mark Lee, if you don’t stop smoking, I will never kiss you”

Mark chokes on the air.

“W-what? W-why would I care if you won’t ever kiss me?” Mark says panicky.

Now, of course Donghyuck can’t be completely sure that Mark likes him but he’s also not completely stupid. Mark doesn’t usually like skinship but he is quite affectionate with Donghyuck. Always throwing his hand over the younger’s shoulders, playing with his fingers during class and keeping his hand on the younger’s knee or thigh when sitting. The older obviously enjoys Donghyuck’s company and finds him very funny. Mark has accidentally let it slip that he likes it when Donghyuck calls him by pet names. Sometimes Mark’s gaze lingers on Donghyuck’s face little too long, and even slips to look at the younger’s lips.

It took Donghyuck a long time to get over his insecurities and actually start to believe that maybe there’s a change that Mark likes him. Nowadays he’s pretty convinced that his feelings are reciprocated. And now that possibility can hopefully help him to get Mark to stop smoking.

“I just thought that you should know”, Donghyuck feigns nonchalance and turns to look at the teacher who has entered the classroom. He lets his words sink into Mark and starts to pay attention to the class.

\-----

The next day Mark joins them right away to lunch. The boy eats quietly his food and after that, he puts a gum to his mouth. Donghyuck watches the situation with fascination.

“Is that what I think it is?” He asks, grinning widely.

“This is just a gum. People tend to use those after eating a meal”, Mark says annoyed.

“You have never done that before though”, Donghyuck points out.

“Well, I started today. Now leave me alone”, Mark grumbles. Donghyuck turns away but the smile on his face stays.

\-----

Few days go and Donghyuck doesn’t catch Mark smoking. The older chews gum quite a lot and sometimes eats lollipops. Donghyuck and Mark don’t talk about it yet, because the older is mostly in a bad mood and Donghyuck doesn’t want to poke the bear. The younger leaves lollipops in the pockets of Mark’s backpack.

\-----

Couple weeks later Mark has started to become his old happy self again. That’s when Renjun has the courage to confront Mark about the smoking. They are again sitting in the classroom waiting for the last class to start.

“So, Mark, have you really quitted smoking?” Renjun asks curiously. Jeno and Donghyuck perk up. Mark looks uncomfortable when all three pairs of eyes fixate on him.

“Yeah, I guess so...” the oldest of them mumbles.

“Really? I’m so proud of you!” Jeno exclaims. Donghyuck smiles at Mark. He doesn’t say anything yet, it’s going to have to wait a little while longer.

\-----

When the bell signals that the school day is over, everyone packs up and starts to go home. Renjun and Jeno dart out of the classroom, eager to go on the date they have planned for today. Donghyuck takes his stuff and leaves the room without waiting for Mark. He knows the older will follow in a bit anyway. Donghyuck walks outside and to the gates. There he sets to wait until Mark comes.

It takes couple minutes for Mark to come through the doors. Donghyuck watches smiling as the older jogs up to him. When Mark comes to a stop next to Donghyuck, the younger turns to him and kisses him straight on the lips. Mark doesn’t have time to react before Donghyuck pulls away.

“I really hope you quitting smoking was because you do care if I won’t ever kiss you”, Donghyuck says.

Mark looks little dazed and a pink hue appears to his cheeks. “Yeah, it was”, the older mumbles shyly. Donghyuck breaks into a wide smile.

“Though it should actually be because you care about your health...”, the younger muses then. Mark groans.

“Way to kill the mood”, the older says. “But yeah, you’re right. I should think about my health. It was stupid to start smoking”, he then admits. Donghyuck smiles.

“I really like you, Mark Lee”, Donghyuck says and takes a step closer to Mark, effectively invading his personal space. The older doesn’t step away. Instead he raises his hand to Donghyuck’s nape.

“And I really like you, Lee Donghyuck”, Mark says and pulls the younger into a kiss. This time both of them have time to react to it. It’s a soft and simple kiss.

They pull apart and Mark takes something from his pocket.

“Besides, lollipops taste much better than cigarettes anyway”, Mark says and puts the lollipop he found from his pocket to his mouth. Then he takes another from his other pocket and gives it to Donghyuck.

Their next kiss tastes like cherry lollipop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
